Radio Victini
''“To…unit all the people in our nation! And to ultimate my dignity annhilation.”'' Beheeyem was watching the stars with the telescope. It was past midnight. The other Leviathans slept deeply meanwhile the airplane flew in the heat of the night and the wind blew powerfully on the Tail of Losers, Beheeyem tightened his coat and stoically continued to analyze the lights that illuminated the black sky. “Uhm… Vega, double star of the constellation of the Cygnus. It’s more shiny than usual, maybe it’s becoming a supernova.” Shrugged “Whatever, this is not a relevant news but I’ll sign it on. Let’s check another sideral object… yawn, this is all pointless.” The alien rubbed his eyes that needed to rest, but something inside him wanted to continue, the will of knowledge kept him awake and unsatisfied. “Tic-toc-tic-toc… 2.00 AM. My superior mind should already been in the dream world, instead, here I am, starseeking the Universe I already know as my pockets. Why you ask? Meh, whatever, continue: Syrius, the shinest star of the sky, acquainted to the Canis Major, is having a normal night without any particular event, (sarcastic) as every night. Let’s check some planet, now.... Saturn, any new useless satellite to reveal tonight? Seems no, there are all 51 and just them.” “Alien form scheduled under the name Beheeyem, why are you still awake?” Porygon 2 lighted on and opened the eyes with curiosity. “I was in stand by mode but perceived the sound of your voice: by my databese you should have rest your biologic parametres, what are you doing at this late hour?” “Not much. I’m just doing the journal check of the Universe to see if there’s something new to discover and increase the knowledge for the benefit of my species.” Beheeyem’s voice was rather sarcastic and a bit resigned, he lied on the seat and gave a dull look at the telescope, and did a hollow sigh “Out of all the nonsense, the infinite parentesis of craziness, and the quirks said in the speech, the words of Lester hit me yesterday and made me reflect, for once not using only the brain but also the consciousness: why I’m doing this? What’s the point to increase and expand and stretch and accumulate knowledge, through neverending studies and researches, discover by discover, if I don’t feel anything? No passion, no emotion, it’s only a continuous knowledge. I forgot the last time I felt something when I did a discover, maybe I never.” Porygon 2 walked by him “I don’t understand e-motions, too. They’re something completely new for me, different from calculates and bytes, absent in the virtual world I come from. I’m collecting lot of informations about thanks to Lester, but I know this is not the right way. I ain’t doing any progress, just sorting files and documents about, but one thing is know something, another is feel it.” The cybernetic polygone raised the neck to look at the stars “Lester would probably react in amaze, or super-hypeness, or else in front of this view, he’s always overemotional about everything and never restrains his manifestations, instead my reaction to this is a cold sequence of codes and calculates: Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun and the second largest in the Solar System, after Jupiter. It is a gas giant with an average radius about nine times that of Earth.1011 Although only one-eighth the average density of Earth, with its larger volume Saturn is just over 95 times more massive.121314 Saturn is named after the Roman god of agriculture, its astronomical symbol (♄) represents the god's sickle. Saturn is a gas giant because it is predominantly composed of hydrogen and helium ('gas'). It lacks a definite surface, though it may have a solid core.20 Saturn's rotation causes it to have the shape of an oblate spheroid; that is, it is flattened at the poles and bulges at its equator. Its equatorial and polar radii differ by almost 10%: 60,268 km versus 54,364 km, respectively.” “I see, exactly my same reaction. Only knowledge.” Beheeyem shrugged. “Whatever, good night.” Porygon 2 sorted arms and tail inside the red body and returned to sleep mode. “'Dunsparce…I CEE YOU.'” “Gasp! Anf, it was only a n-nightmare… nothing compared to my true life, however.” Dunsparce sighed looking at the amulet of Lunatone: that pokèmon had his same need of approval but the desperate search of it had turned him against the world, developing an insane will of CONTROL and HATE. Dunsparce was close to do the same but didn’t want to react in the same way.However, this could have been his destiny at the end, who knew? Unable to sleep at this thought, the land snake prefered to lurk around in the silence of the Average Class. Everyone than him was sleeping: Anorith snoozed loudly after a day of troubles and injures, Gorebyss’s tank was covered by luxurios curtains, Seviper was sleep fighting against an imaginary Zangoose, Tropius slept with his neck bent at most as usual, and Aurorus..? She was nowhere to be seen. Dunsparce, worried, glanced around to look for her. Aurorus was a dear friend for him, and to be honest, he had a slight crush for her. Like he had for Sylveon but sadly had understood when it was too late… After a bit, he heard her moaning in the bathroom, her cold breath was huge and Dunsparce felt the freezing air from the flits of the door, knocked but she didn’t open. “Aurorus? A-Are you fine? Forgive my intromission, b-but I’m worried for you.” “Agh!! The pain is too much. It’s about…” she was about to faint but continued “time. Anf..” Dunsparce found the courage to enter in the vent and reached her “S-Sorry again, but..oooh! A-Aurorus! You did it?!” “Please, hush, you have to keep the secret. This must be a thing that only me and you know.” “B-But, you can’t continue the game…” “I HAVE. Until I won’t be certain that Tropius loves me.” Aurorus became really serious “I beg you.” Dunsparce shivered “O-Ok, I promise to don’t tell anything to him. S-Solemnly. You need help?” “I just need to stay here for the rest of the night, to heal the wound, thank you.” ---- “Good morning to e-V-erybody and Vvelcome on Radio Victini! Or Radio-V for friends. The station that plays only the music for the winners, and those songs that win the most, always on the top 10!” the loud voice of Victini woke up everyone from the subwoofers installed all around. “Can we change frequence?” questioned Beheeyem sarcastically, poking Porygon 2 “I prefer to listen Unown Music or a lesson of Prof. Elm. Especially at 4.00 AM.” Yawned. “NO, YOU CAN’T, ALIEN LAME. This is the only and official station that will play on the V-plane by now, aaaand the location of the 7th challenge! Your plane, in fact, has landed in the famous, colorful, never asleep, and vibrant Goldenrod City!!!” Squirtle flipped in mid-air being the first to jump off the plane. “Yeah, buddy! Now you’re talking my same language. This is the city of the fun: lights on party all the day and night, casinò, roulettes, hot spots, music, and even undergrounds. THE POKE’ LAS VEGAS: ROCK IT! Tonight it’s gonna be 100% Gengar Style. Ohhh yeah. I’ll dress on my best shades, heat on, ladies.” // Vent // Lampent: “I already hate this city.” 'Lucario: “I refuse to drop down the plane tonight. None will convince me to enter in this crowded and annoying metropolis. Puah. That’s why I leave in a farm.” '''Lester: “tsk, I can party more than PSY quirtle. HOPPA LESTER STYLE!” “What’s and where the challenge takes place?” asked Bagon. DJ Victini called Jirachi that pointed at himself and got to the lead of the group unfazed “Follow me..doh. Here.” After a little walk Jirachi stopped in front of a big building with a giant V on the roof, and a parabolic antenna, and said everyone to enter, where Victini was waiting for them. The V-host bragged immediately about it: “Welcome to the verge of the ultimate source of music, the V-Radio Tower, respawned and renamed after the awesome ME! Today I will broadcast the episode on the radio, and for the occasion I decided to make it a special.” “Do we have to sing?” Plusle asked with shimmers in the pupils “I’m sure my Positive Song would be a success, I always dreamt it to become.” “''It will always be a dream.” Minun said with a negative attitude getting a slap behind the head by her. Victini nullified her hopes “Nope, I don’t want you to sing, you will each one have to face an interview, where I’ll ask you about your impressions so far and also…your secrets.” Smirked mischievously. “If you won’t say the verity, your team will go to nomination, and you can’t lie with me: I was taught by Reshiram everything about truth, and how to spot a lie.” He grimaced. “Also, I have an announcement to do: since Leviathans lost yesterday and I received many complaints about favoritism (so far from the truth) I decided to punish them not a single time, but twice.” “O-oh.. I have a terrible sensation. He busted us,I’m sure.” “''Don’t be pessimist already, Minun, ok?” “Before you ask why twice, one is for yesterday and another is for the day before yesterday.” Victini waited for the general suspense to be created, enjoying the pale faces of the Leviathans “Inkay and Beheeyem will move to the Victini Venturers!” “Yuhuu!” cheered Inkay at the contrary. Beheeyem shrugged holding the nerves “Talking about emotions, I think to feel one now. Starts with Unown A.” “Finally ssssome justice.” Commented Seviper, but in the Confessional admitted “Ssshame we’re gaining two complete deadlocks.” “Justice?” Oshawott stepped forward “THIS IS UNFAIR! Ultimate example of your favoritism for YOUR team, Victini. Ridiculous.” Piplup nodded “For once I agree with her at all. This is so pitiful from you.” Lampent looked in hatre at her stepfather and Minun gave a serious look at his sister “Pessimist, eh?” '// Vent // Beheeyem spoke posing to be unfazed “Perfect, I’m going to the team bossed by the same serpent that prevented me from having descendents in the future. Positive fact: I feel back an emotion. I hate Victini.” Lampent crossed arms emenating a gloomy purple light “I have nothing to say about, nothing.” Victini picked a microphone “Without further ado, the Victini Radio Special begins! I call first for the interview Anorith. Take a seat, Old Fossil.” Since Anorith struggled with the headphones being unable to put them on correctly, he was given a particular auricolar. “Ok, Anorith, let’s begin! Despite you’re considered one of the most annoying and underestimated contestants of the show, because you get into an argument in every episode, not only by the people here but also by the viewers, you’re also a very tough competitor that’s never afraid to say what he thinks, so which is your opinion on your fellow gamers?” Anorith didn’t answer. “Eh?” Victini frowned “You know what I mean, I’d like to know your impression about the other contestants, who do you consider a threat and who a joke?” Anorith twitched “Bread and coke? No way, I don’t eat modern trash food.” “… Anorith, can you hear me clearly?” “Uh?” “'ANORITH, DO YOU HEAR ME?!!'” Victini’s voice bounced in the microphone, astounding the anomalocaris “Yes, I ain’t deaf!” whispered in ashame “Maybe.” Victini got impatient and ordered Jirachi to raise at max the volume in the auricolars, before to redo the question. // Vent // Seviper snickered maliciously under the fangs “Anorith isss ssso old that his hearing has fossilized with him. Hihihiss!” '“I utterly understand Anorith… and his problem with the advanced age.” Piplup sobbed then panicked in blush “You’re not going to broadcast what I said, RIGHT?” “Alright. There are few contestants I like here and less that I trust. About my companions, Gorebyss is the best, she’s maybe lazy and spoiled, but her class is undisputed and her aspect is the only eye candy out of the females available.” “Osha-WHAAAT? You mean I’m ugly?” Piplup avoided to remind her to keep her self-control this time, neither Chimecho did something. Aurorus limited to give a sore look at him instead Gorebyss flapped the eyelids with charme like an innocent butterfly. “Deal with it, I’m blunt. I dated more beautiful girls than you in the past age, and they are all fossils: Kabuto, Omanyte, Lileep. Not that beauties. Therefore I know what I’m talking about when I say Gorebyss is the only appealing here..” Anorith continued proudly, and Oshawott lost definitely the control but Seviper blocked her. “Sssit down, ott, I won’t let you harm him, he’s a member of my team. It’s my businesssss.” Then threw Anorith out of the window with her Poison Tail, hissing a swear. Everyone gulped, even Oshawott, at this show of merciless violence towards her same ally. Victini gulped “Ok, thanks Anorith for having demonstrated again how blunt (and crazy, because, seriously) you are. Following the alphabetic order, the second at the interview is Aurorus. Aurorus, you’re one of the few contestants remained in the foreshadow yet you had lot of issues since the game started, as your health is precarious, then the question is: why you’re here? You don’t seem victorious as the pokèmon I want to award, and unlike Anorith, you have quitted almost all the challenges.” Aurorus had a little of hesitation, Tropius encouraged her with a determined smile but noticed she was looking straight into Dunsparce’s eyes ignoring him on purpose, she couldn’t tell her aim “I don’t agree. I’m here to show my strength and I’m determined to achieve my mission. My health problems are connected with the fact I’m not used to live in this area, the temperature is too high for me and my body needs to get habit, but I have no intention to quit.Just because I’m kind and reserved, doesn’t mean I’m weak!” Tropius tried to clap and Victini appreciated “Finally some fire of passion! That’s what I’m looking for this reality show. Hope you’ll break the ice soon. New question: you’re one of the most friendly and beloved contestants, with no particular conflicts with anyone than, obviously, Seviper when occurs… except for her and Anorith, the Venturers are all your pals, then why you voted out your best friend Sylveon two episodes ago?” Tropius’s eyes widened for the shock “Didn’t you vote Lunatone?” “Nope, and if you don’t believe that my V-cam, the secret recording videocam installed in the Vent, is available.” Victini clicked a button and projected the film on a giant screen, where Aurorus put her frozen paw on the icon of Sylveon. “Ohhh!” “So unexpected.” Said Beheeyem motionless. Aurorus held the instinct to froze everyone and escape, and replied with bold “Fine. Sylveon only pretended to be my friend and with the excuse to cure me, she blackmailed to convince everyone that I should have quit from the game, even lying on my true condition, that’s why I voted her out.” Victini looked straight into her eyes and confirmed “She’s saying the truth.“ ''Reshiram had evidently failed with him. '''// Vent // “Who imagined SSSylveon was a sssnake under sssheep clothes?” Seviper commented in amusement. '''Tropius couldn’t believe it “Sylveon blackmailed Aurorus? I can’t believe I even asked her help that night, if only I knew… or maybe she was hypnotized by Lunatone. Phew, so glad that both are out.” '''Dunsparce drilled the metal with frustration “I-I understand she couldn’t say the truth, b-but Sylveon doesn’t deserve to be slandered in this way. She is the first w-who cared for me without a second aim, I feel already guilty for having been ungrateful causing her elimination, and now her reputation is ruined. I won’t forgive Aurorus for this meanness! N-N-Never!” Aurorus gave a guilty glance at Dunsparce who simply turned, and left the headphones for the next pokèmon to be interviewed: Beheeyem. Beheeyem’s radiophonic interview started with an average question to whom he answered in tranquillity, his snarky opinions about the whole cast were pretty obvious at this point, the second one was more difficult and personal: “Do you like Lampent? Remember: you can’t lie.” Victini enjoyed doing that question, he was waiting the alien at the corner. Lampent scoffled in an angle and seemed about to fade away. Beheeyem flinched, mentally cursed Victini, and eventually was prepared… “''Prepare for trouble''!” “''Make it double!” Suddenly two pokèmon erupted from the roof, and a legion of grunts broke the windows: in a minute the whole building was invaded and occupied. All the exits were blocked, the cast, host and co-host included was caged, and the two pokèmon recitated the Team Rocket’s motto. Both poison types, one was a purple snake, the other a floating light purple mine coughing smoke from the several craters: Ekans and Koffing. “What’s going on?” “Isn’t this evident?” Ekans replied with arrogance “This issss a Team Rocket operation: you’re all under our control and you will soon become our own property. Yessss. Team Rocket is back for domination!” Koffing talked next “Cough! This radio tower will be our new Head Quarter , every exit of the building is locked and protected by an advanced system of traps. If you try to escape, you will get in DOUBLE TROUBLES. Ohohohoahahah! Koff! Koagh!” the pokèmon with the crossed skullbone red R signed on the belly kept coughing loudly and his smoke sproud over everyone. “Cough, cough, when wasss the lasssst time you checked your health in a Pokèmon Center?” asked Ekans in annoyance. Koffing smiled rolling eyes to the sky. “I detect high levels of air pollution in the area.” Porygon 2 spoke “Grind..krr..analyzing the noxious substances we’re being exposed: 20% arsenic, 15% chrome, 40% monoxide of carbon, 5% chanure, 2% vitriol. Calculating the probability of canc- “HAAALT!” Minun interrupted “There’s no need, thank you, we don’t want to know. R-Right?” everyone confirmed and touched Metang for superstition. “Going to calculate the probability of the other illnesses, then.” Porygon 2 continued proudly “TBC 10%, Hepatite B 20%, and an impressive 70% of…J.O.K.E.” Only Lester laughed “Ahahahah! Comic twist, you’re slowly learning the humor. By the way, you have still a lot improvement to do. But nice try, ah!” Drifloon rubbed her cloudy head “Wait… J..O..K…ehm, no, I didn’t get it.” The others didn’t comment anything. “Anyway, you’re giving me an headache, ssshut up you all or I Poison Bite you!” Ekans shouted out of his impatience, istinctively everyone turned at Seviper. When the two criminals went to the upper floor, Victini spoke “The 7th challenge of the victory tour begins! My Radio Tower is under the attack of the mischievous Team Rocket (actors hired by Jirachi for the occasion that could have waited some minutes more that the alien scum gave the answer I wanted) and your task is to find the way to escape and save ME and your team for the Vipctorious Class and the immunity.” “So it’s all fictionary? Phew, this is a relief.” Minun dried off a drop of sweat “I heard terrible rumors about Team Rocket and what happened to the pokèmon they captured.” “Like the fact they cut the tails of them for selling? I bought a Slowpoke Tail online once upon a time I was a girl. It was fresh of slash.” Minun and Plusle folded their tails in horror hearing that. “Lampent….seriously.” '// Vent //''' “Team Rocket cut tailsss?” Seviper sneered sadically “Dabblers. I would do better than them: rip every pokèmon piece by piece to the bone. Alone. Starting with Gorebyssssss.” 'Anorith bandaged spied from the flits “I heard you!” '“Opssss. Then better you ssstop complaint when I give you an order in the future or I could think about the idea of a sssashimi for dinner.” '“Agree.” ''Jirachi: “Duuuuh… actually they’re not actors but I’m too tired to tell this to Victini, so nevermind..zzzzz.” Separated in three different cages, Venturers, Jigglers and Leviathans pondered on the situation. VENTURERS “We’re all in the cage except Anorith, that Seviper gently sent get some fresh air outside and some more fresh air in the Pokèmon Center.” Pondered Beheeyem leaning on a bar. “Therefore we lack of handliness and we have to get with a plan that doesn’t require the use of hands, claws or similars, for example, the use of a key. Perfect and easy.” “But you have arms and even hands.” Tropius rightfully replied. The alien shrugged the shoulders “But I never use them having telepathy. So…” Beheeyem continued “Before you do another (dumber) question, this cage is controlled by an electronic system , therefore my telepathy can’t be helpful either. Pity.” Tropius rolled eyes “Then I’ll take down this cage by myself.” Beheeyem shook the head drawling “It’s too solid for a single pokèmon..” Aurorus stepped forward, covering the bars with ice beam “We’re a team.” Seviper and Tropius hit at contemporary with their best attacks getting electrocuted. “…and electrified.” Smirked. “C-Couldn’t you sssay that before?!! Basssstard!” Tropius, Aurorus, Dunsparce and Inkay had to hold her while Beheeyem unimpressed replied “Couldn’t you wait I finished to sssspeak? Blame your impulsssivity.” Seviper stabbed him with a glare “I would make you sssscream again ssso loud to be heard in the ssspace, if wasn’t that there’s nothing else to ssslash.” JIGGLERS “Considering that Squirtle and Bagon didn’t enter with us and Chimecho and Lucario refused to visit the town calling it the city of temptations, half of us is outside the tower, this is a big advantage: less people to save and they can help us from outside.” Oshawott smiled with confidence. Piplup pat patted her head “Yes, my dear, but how are they supposed to know this? Someone here should inform them, maybe using telepathy or asking for a call? Uhuhuh, you’re so adorably simpleton.” Oshawott got offended and crossed arms “Umpf, this isn’t true. Actually, we have Ninjask.” Piplup stared feeling the shame growing inside her, but tried to simulate “Not even a ninja can be in two places at contemporary.” Ninjask stayed in silence. “Want to bet?” the ott smirked making the penguin to stutter “I-I’m never wrong. Just to show you I’m certain of my sentence, I accept the bet. BUT when you do a bet, you have to offer something on the plate of the winner and force something on the back of the loser. I put my dignity, that’s superior to every material object.” “I bet my favorite scallop…” Piplup fanned “Tsk, a shell.” “…and the loser will '''KISS SWALOT ON THE LIPS TONIGHT.” Piplup’s eyes widened as the Munch’s Scream while Swalot’s reaction was a wide belch, followed by a derp smile in her direction. “Are you a penguin or a chicken, Piplup?” Piplup bit her beak before to give the answer “A penguin, of course, and I accept. Pity for you that will have to kiss that bottomless trashcan at the end of the day.” “I bet everything on the Ace of Spinaraks. Spin it, roulette maaaaan!” Squirtle had dragged a reluctant Bagon, the more reluctant Chimecho and the most reluctant Lucario to the Goldenrod Corner, the famous casinò of the region, and like a kid in a candy shop, he was playing all the games, betting (and loosing) much. Bagon, that tried to get him back on the reality (show), kept saying they should have not been there but he wasn’t listened, Lucario eventually tried an arcade and punched it after the first game over, Chimecho had decided to get into that place, right in the core of every vice and sin, to test herself. “Chimecho, it’s time to check if all these years of castity and purity were worthy, don’t let temptations spoil your soul…” “Ace of Luvdisc. You lost again, sir.” “Holy Guakamole! This isn’t my baest night, but I don’t surrend.” Squirtle swagged putting his shades on the table “I bet ma shades on the King of Sunflora. Letta spin for the win!” Bagon gave him a perplexed look “Are you sure?” “Sure, sheik, I can take this risk, afterall a bet is a bet and a true coolio plays always to the end.” Blinked the turtle. The roulette span until it stopped on the “7 of Gorebyss.” Squirtle’s face had nothing to envy to an Inanimate Insanity weird one and outbursted in tears like a baby. “Bwaaaaah!!! I can’t live without my dark shades, please, no, give me baaack, c’mon, that’s not cool to leave a man without his shades, just no, buhuhuuuuuu! Wanna my shade back!” Bagon blushed for him and sighed “I tried to warn you. It’s like if I would have bet my goggles, an insane act. But it’s done, man, and you can’t do much anymore, get over. Also, I saw Ninjask outside and guess he has something important to tell us…” “But my shade, man, my shade are gone! Can you think about a worse tragedy??? Squiiiiirtleeee! My eyes are water gunning for the despair. This is not absolutely cool.” Chimecho and Lucario (this one grumbling a lot about Squirtle’s immaturity) helped Bagon to drag him away from the casinò in the general enbarassment. “Sniff, this sucks.” Squirtle calmed down a little but quickly wrapped Chimecho around himself “I feel naked naaw.” Chimecho didn’t say anything out of her comprehensive nature. “What happened? Anyway..” Ninjask informed them about the fictional attack of Team Rocket “All the entrances for the Radio Tower are locked and I’m just a shed-duplicate created to provide for these informations. The real Ninjask is trapped inside and until the cage won’t be opened, he can’t do anything. Poof!” The four pokèmon observed the shadow fading in the air and started to think at a plan under Bagon’s moderation. “If we go there directly as you suggest, Lucario, they would capture us immediately. Other ideas? And no, Chimecho, we’re talking about Team Rocket, ask them kindly to free our friends wouldn’t get to anything. Other ideas?” “The undergrounds, man.” Squirtle took off Chimecho assuming to take off his beloved shades. “What do you mean, buddy?” “I used to hang out there with ma squirt-band in the past. It’s a very dangerous place but links with every important spot of Goldenrod City, from the C.C. to the Radio Tower. Maybe we can use them to reach it in safe, if I remember the right way.” Squirtle frowned “But without my sunglasses I lost all the necessary cooliness to be in charge for this kind of mission: we would be in troubles in like five minutes without a proper attitude. I lack it totally now, and a lil’ wingless dragon, a pacifist chime and a grumpy dog wouldn’t be well accepted in the ambient.” Then walked away. “Oh, man..I feel so sorry for him.” Bagon looked at his best friend with pity. “This is a awful problem. We should do something.” Chimecho reflected “The sunglasses were his shield of firmness, behind them he had built his whole character, and now that this wall of attitude and appearance has disappeared, he doesn’t identify himself anymore. He will soon retire in his natural shell for the akward, if we don’t make him realize the truth.” “Umpf, as we are here for him. I don’t want to waste MY time psycanalizing a turtle, I return on the plane.” Lucario abandoned them. “Yes, go away as usual, SELFISH! Snort.” Chimecho invited Bagon to keep calm and get over Lucario “Right. Squirtle is more important. I’ll talk with him, but, Chimecho, I don’t want to force you stay here, you can go with Lucario or think about the challenge.” Chimecho answered shaking the head. “Kay, thank you for the support.” // Vent // ''Lucario: “Puah. I’ll never understand Chimecho: what’s the point to waste your time caring for a matter that has nothing to do with your business? Kindness? Generosity is useless at this world.” LEVIATHANS “Leviathans, I thought about a plan, or better a series of plans, so many plans at contemporary that to schedule all them properly I should get my own show or at least an own space..” Lester pondered some minutes about that idea “Why not? Welkomb to the Lester’s Plans Show, a section dedicated to all the quirkiest ideas for every quirky problems for every quirky challenge! The journal episode is How to escape from a Rocket cage, a Lester Rotom’s Production.” Lester exited from the cage being immune to the electricity and possessed a slide projector: “Project 1. Metang create an electromagnetic camp around the cage that I will expand becoming Microwave Rotom untile every object around us will be magnetized. Then Minun and Plusle will place at different angles of the cage and use their different electric charges to cause an huge ELECTROMAGNETIC EXPLOSION that will destroy the whole tower and free everyone in 51 seconds.” Everyone stared. “Project 2. If you don’t like the first idea, because effectively an electromagnetic bomb is an ambitious project, I have other two. By the way! The second idea is to inflate Drifloon at her max volume (here my Fan Version will help) and thanks to her the cage will fly to the ceiling, then will have only to sting her, and, popping, she will bring us outside the window like a typical balloon when does !PUM!” Everyone stared, Drifloon even forgot to twitch the eyelids. “Project 3. Drifloon is again required for the success of it. Opportunately camouflaged, by the way just need to add a tesk upon her ics, she will use her charme to attract Koffing, since they’re both floating purple gassy balloons, convince him to open for a date, and THEN WE WILL ATTACK HIM and TAKE THE CONTROL OF TEAM ROCKET!!!!” the plasma ghost let out an evil laugher “Ah, actually I like this project more than the other two, then it’s officially our plan of escape! Thanks for your attention, see you in the next episode of theeeeee Lester Plan’s Show! *EPIC POSE*. Clap, clap, clap, bravo! Ahahah, really thank you, fans!” Everyone jaw-dropped, Drifloon even self-popped. Minun ,holding the instinct to do the same, said “Why not simply open us the cage since you have just ESCAPED FROM IT? You have just to click the button.” “Because I hate to get with platitudinous solutions.” Lester gave an unenthusiastic grin “But if you like it, fine, I’ll do what you say.. By the way, the rest of the operation will be executed in my quirky ways. Click. Understood?” “Understood..” '// Vent // “PLATITUDINOUS SOLUTION? That’s how he calls the click of a button?” Minun facepalmed, his sister cheered him as much she could, but admitted “Lester is a bit too bossy and control freak, but he’s our leader and we have to be positively trustful in his schemes.” '''“Click a button..tsk, he has no fantasy neither spirit of originality. My team isn’t for common contestants!” Lester said proudly. “In fact I have Porygon 2, Drifloon, Lampent, Metang, Plusle and Myself.” Once the Leviathans were liberated from their prison, Lester gave immediately new indications: “First of all, a red felt tip. Skribble, scrib..” Drew a big R''' on Drifloon. “This will be our under cover: they’ll think we are already pokèmon of their property and the grunts will let us move freely around, suspecting nothing. In this way we’ll be able to infiltrate and take the control of the Tower!” Plusle, Minun, and the others agreed and did the same “But, Lester, remember that the target of the challenge is escape and bring Victini with us, not defeat Team Rocket or similars.” “After we’ll defeat Team Rocket, I’ll order the grunts to let everyone free. Ok? See? It’s consequencial.” Lester rolled eyes and continued “Instead, remember to study the motto in case we will be spotted by some foe. Or the same generals. Learn it at perfection.” '// Vent // '''Plusle gave a quick look to the sheets “Ok, then I say: Prepare for trouble. You say: Make it double! It’s so funny!” Minun gave a dull look to the camera. “I always wished for a motto for us, and I feel already some inspiration thanks to this, yes, our duo will have is personal motto by tomorrow! And we will recitate it forever, Forever, *FOREVER*!” squealed right in his eardrums with the hyped high pitched voice. “Then? What’s the rest of the majestic plan?” asked Minun. “Have still to think about. But many ideas are flurrying in my mind in this moment, ''or maybe are the Unown I put inside the wash machine yesterday and forgot to remove..” Metang spoke “The tower is controlled by a computerized system situated at the last floor. If Porygon 2 hacks the main computer and assumpts the full control of the building, he will disactivate all the traps and the security measures that lock it and we’ll be allowed to exit.” “I like this plan a lot.” Commented Minun,on the contrary Lester didn’t appreciate the suggestion “My idea is better, and more funny, also we would have to face the same a lot of traps and obstacles, and by now the lifters are all locked and the pass-partout is in the hands of a grunt. Therefore this is THE PLAN: like spies we lurk in the vents until we don’t find the right grunt, attack him when he least expects exploiting the factor surprise and..get the Rocket key! Follow me.” “Option: I can decode the pass-partout with a bit of patience.” Porygon 2 approached to the lifter and started to try some combinations of codes. Helped by Metang. “Alright, stay here if you want. By the way Minun, Plusle and Drifloon will come with me for the mission, because I need at least 4 pokèmon for the motto U.U” Ekans and Koffing entered suddenly in the room, busting them while attempting to climb the ventilating conduct but before could say something, they started. Plusle: “Prepare for trouble!” Minun: “Ehm..and make it double!” Plusle: “To protect the world from devastation!” Minun: “To…unit all the people in our nation! And to ultimate my dignity annhilation.” Plusle: “To denounce the evils of truth and love!” (poking Minun) Minun: ”To extend our reach to the stars above!” Plusle: “Plusle.” Minun: “Minun…” Plusle:” Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!” Minun:” Surrender now or prepare to fight.” (sigh) Rotom: “That’s quiiiirky rrright!” Drifloon: “I forgot my line. Was it wooba wooba or wabba wabba?” Lester enraged “It was wobba-wobbafet! K’mon! You ruined all.” Koffing interrupted smiling nervously “Nevermind! I got it, you’re on the side of Team Rocket..now go reach your idiotic masters upstairs, please, I can’t listen that motto anymore after over 20 years. Koff. I need a smoke to chill out.” Ekans pointed at a sign post that said NO SMOKING. “Outsssside from here.” The snake remained alone, guarding the prisoners. Gorebyss winked in his direction. Several times. “What are you doing?” Tropius asked a little perplexed. “''I’m using my charme. The pass-partout that opens every door and heart.” The pink siren fish giggled exposing half of her lucid body out of the water, wiggling. “Mind to come here a minute? I have a very important offer to do.” “Ekans? What’sss up?” Gorebyss flap flapped the gorgeous eyes “''What about you and me, alone, if you free me from this cold metallic trap… come a little closer to discover the rest of the offer, if you aren’t too shy.” Ekans approached to the cage of the Venturers, looking only at Gorebyss, but hissed the unexpected “Sssshut up, pinky eel, I know what’s your intention! It doesn’t work on me.” He even spat some poison against the bowl, gave a strange look at Seviper, too, and crawled back to the seat. “Aaaand didn’t work, but nice try, your gorgeousness.” Beheeyem slow clapped at her performance. Gorebyss turned from pink to red for the shame “Shut up, Unidentified Floating Orifice, you’re even genderless to judge! It’s the first time someone resists in front of my attractiveness, how’s this possible?” “It’s possible because he’s a snake like me, and of courssse can’t fall in love for you: he’s a snake bossss, I’m a ''snake bossss'', while you are just a ''sneaky bysssssssss''.” Seviper taunted her with a wide smirk of superiority. The water inside the bowl of Gorebyss boiled, however the reply was “Since you’re so similar, why don’t use your charme to coax him? If you have one.” “What are you inssssinuating?” “Nothing, nothing.” Gorebyss laughed in Seviper’s face “It must be very well hidden behind that wrinkled scarface.” Seviper glazed eyes became bloody red. “This isn’t a bad idea, afterall, Seviper is the best card we can play at the moment.” Beheeyem commented striving to not be sarcastic. “And Ekans seemed interest in her for a ssssecond. I mean, a second. No double, triple, multiple S of sarcasm this time.” Seviper turned with an homicidal look before to say “Fine. I’ll show you and this dinky byss (note: byss=bitch) that my sex appeal goes beyond the look and has the core inside MY MISCHIEVOUSNESSSS.” “Alt. Allow me to give you a fin with the make-up.” Gorebyss offered and explained with a confident smile “Even if he incredibly noticed you over me, your aspect wasn’t enough to hit his heart with the main dart: with a little of improvement on your look, your success would be sure. Trust me.” “Yesss, as you’re talking to dopey Anorith. No way you can ssswindle me, sneaky fish.” “I don’t think she wants to sabotage you, i-if I dare to say an opinion.” Dunsparce talked with a more determined voice than habit, surprising the same viper “S-Seviper, you taught me that a true snake takes every opportunity , then why don’t you want to exploit the occasion?” Gorebyss shrugged “Listen to the adorable land worm.” “Hem..I’m a land snake, sorry.” “You’re too cute to be that, don’t be so unfair with yourself, Dunspy. Back to the topic, I’m a professionist of beauty. Therefore everything I touch becomes beautiful, even an apparently desperate case.” '// Vent // '“We’ve the Pokè-Mida of beautiness. Gorgeous.” Beheeyem joked. '''Aurorus looked impatiently at the clock “I don’t want to stay too much far from the plane meanwhile my future is abandoned to himself! We need to hurry up, Seviper has to be convinced.” “Seviper, listen, do you want to win finally the first place?” “With all my sssnide, I wish ssso much to rub a victory in front of those LOSERS LEVIATHANS and JERKY JESTERS sssince the first episode!” “Then, this is the only thing to do. Trust Gorebyss for the achievement.” “Losers Leviathans again?! For the last time, it’s '''LESTER LATIAS LEVIATHANS!!!!” the voice of Rotom echoed from the upper floor. Seviper eventually agreed and let Gorebyss work on her, starting with mascara. Feeling observed by everyone, she ordered to turn to the wall and don’t turn back until she didn’t give the permission. Gorebyss commented her decision while applying a mask of cucumbers on the skales “Tsk, tsk, you must have been very ashamed of your exteriority all these years without face the problem, but don’t worry, I’ll restore you. Promised.” “Hope that I’ll like it after your contribute, or I’ll force you show everyone your interioritiesss…!” she hissed menaciously. // Vent // 'Seviper spat the truth out “I’ve never cared about my assspect so far because I never needed to. My purpose was always and only to scare the others. Ssss.. Something that the spoiled byss cannot understand.“ ---- “Dude, we need to talk.” Bagon and Squirtle sat on a bench, the dragon had never seen his friend that depressed before, Chimecho watched them from distance and her presence reassured him “I know you feel very sad but it’s not a pair of sunglasses that makes the cool Squirtle I have known.” “It does. I already lost my shades once and that time my squirt-gang abandoned me forever. So, bro, it’s evident I’m nothing without ‘em. No more parties, no more antics, it’s oven.” “Over. Whatever, we thought the same about Swellow, that without him we would have never been able to fly and be cool, but after he’s gone I don’t feel different, nothing that I hadn’t before is missing, same for you that even managed to get a nice ottie.” Bagon smiled with complicity, Squirtle smiled back a few “Right, you mean Water Hot. I didn’t consider this fact. I got a girl!” “Yes! You should change your point of view.” Squirtle shifted eyes from left to right and turned around himself “East, West, North or South? Where should I switch it, brogon?” “Ahahah! See? You’re still the usual cool smug I know.” “No, seriously, where I have to turn exactly?” Bagon returned serious and took off the goggles “You can keep these for all the time you need to get back your full attitude, assuming they’re your shades.” Squirtle refused at first “No, man, I can’t accept this from you. Those goggles have a particular significance for you, but I appreciate… Okay, maybe I borrow them just for today. I’m still shocked.” At the end put them on the muzzle, screamening “Woow! The world looks like underwater with these thingies upon.” '// Vent // 'Squirtle wooed “It’s not the same, tough, but, man, Brogon showed to be the most cool guy ever. I’m moved, sniff.” '''Bagon worried a few “I hope he will be careful with them, they’re the dearest keepsake I have of my family, but for a friend this and beyond!” '''Chimecho seemed very worried “I have a premonition about those goggles: they won’t bring anything positive. I wonder what will happen. Mumble…” Squirtle stood up pumping the rough chest “I feel more than better, now. Follow me, gang, I’m going to bring you underground.” Squirtle led the trio to the outskirts until a disreputable building and walked down a rusty and slicky ladder. The Underground was the most infamous place of Jotho, where all the swindlers and burglars reunited to do their slinky businesses, rumors said they were all cronies of Team Rocket that in this way could control every illegal source of money. “Buy it, buy here! Original rare candies of mug for the cheapest price of your dreams!” a Magikarp sellman attracted the attention of Bagon but Squirtle warned him “No, dude, never trust him. He stole them from the original C.C., I say it for experience..” Bagon stopped “Experience?” “I worked for him.” Squirtle answered gravely. “''Yes, I’ve been a member of Team Rocket, after my band left me alone and uncool I needed to build up my image again and that's how I made it.” “Oh..!” Continuing to walk ignoring the row of muggers (and in-famous Haircut Bros) , the enviroment degraded in the darkness more and more, writers and thugs tagged their graffitis on the whole surface of the walls and poisonous pokèmon loitered giving mean looks at the trio, to Squirtle in particularly. Chimecho, instead, received different kind of looks, but strove to keep on the way. “Tunk! We’re arrived.” Squirtle didn’t see the door cause of the goggles but recognized it in easy. “'''DON’T CROSS ACROSS-PIRATE PROPERTY OF TEAM ROCKET. This is the starting point. Here’s where things get heat and rocketty.” As he opened the three were in an hangar, full of boxes and contraptions, and teleports, and panels. Squirtle didn’t remember there were so many alternatives but remained strong “All the teleports link to a specific spot, I don’t know which leads to the Radio Tower, then let’s try all.” “Bro, what about these strange panels on the floor?” “If you walk on them, you start spin on yourself in the direction indicated by the arrows and can’t stop until you meet a wall or just the floor. In this way. Wooow wooow wooow… See, brother?” Squirtle stopped only against the wall, then walked on another panel and returned to spin back to the beginning position. “It takes a bit to guess the right streak of panels to pick.” Bagon wasn’t happy to know. “This..will take… forever.” “Wo-wo-woo, Brogon, watch where you going! CONK! This makes real impact.” spinning from two opposites panels the two knocked each others, and the same scene repeated in the successive attempts or one of the two crashed in the box pile, against a contraption, exc, until Bagon had enough of headache and purposed to send Chimecho check the teleports “So we would have just to try out the right path of panels to reach it, agree?” Squirtle punched him on the arm and gave a thumb up “I don’t understand anything, but seems cool, I’m in the house.” “Ehm, cool you appreciate! You too, Chimecho?” “I agree.” Chimecho levitated over the floor and reached the teleport points. The first teleportation panel brought her to the train station, right in the control cabin of the Jotho Shinkansen directed to Saffron City. None was driving but the symbol of Team Rocket was self-explanatory. She struggled with her conciousness to ignore that and returned back to the hangar. “Mmm…wrong one.” “Try again, then.” “Sure.” The second teleportation gate she found herself in the underground floor of the Commercial Center, where she saw Machoke and Machamp busy at work: mug rare candies, carry stolen items, trail boxes of fake apricorns. “Hey, candy, did you get lost or are here in search for some tough emotions?” one of the fight workers spotted her and buffed the muscles, Chimecho didn’t answer and fleed using the teleportation. “No, wait, I didn’t want to scare you! Argh, I should train my manners also than my muscles…” “Hey, Machoke, go back to work. We’ve lot of extra fatigue to do tonight.” Bagon asked again if she had found the right link, but she shook the head and continued in silence. As akwarded. The third teleportation space warped her in the stock room of the Casinò, where she assisted to a blackmail: after having spent all his money in tokens for the slot machines , a young Eevee was carried in the backdoor and threatened to death by Team Rocket hyenas if he would have not restituted all the pawn contracted working for them. One of the grunts whipped and forced him to enter in a Dark Ball. Chimecho felt impotent about this and limited to forget them discovering finally the passage for the tower, behind a poster. However, she felt all the weight of the conscience on her back. She should have denounced them! Or directly attacked and teleported in safe that poor pokèmon! Too late, and she had better hurried to come back to the hangar, she watched a familiar face out of the corner of one’s eye but decided to don’t care about at the moment and left. Back to the hangar, before Bagon or Squirtle asked, she reported frantically “This is the right one.” Her voice seemed rather nervous but the other two congratulated with her and started to cross the panels randomly trying to guess the right ones. “Bonk! Again. Ow, maaan, how do you manage to see with these thingies on the eyes all the time?” “Because I put the goggles on only when I’m in air and usually I hang them on the neck.” “Ah.” Lampent moved aimlessly around feeling even more careless than usual, if this was possible, in fact, she had not camouflaged herself like the others and Ekans spotted her near the stairs “What are you doing out of the cage?” “Don’t know and don’t care… my answer satisfies you?” “No. Wait, if you escaped… aaargh, a cage is open!” Ekans enraged and called all the grunts at the microphone, giving the order to find the other Leviathans at every cost “Mass of goons, bring me back the fugitives or you’re FIRED! Look for a Rotom, a couple of electric rodents similar to Pikachu but not Pichu, a Porygon 2, a Metang and a Balloon similar to Koffing but not Koffing, and once you find, catch’em all.” “Congratulation, you finally realized our escape, I guess my utility is over.” Lampent was about to leave when Ekans tossed a Dark Ball against her, everyone gasped at this scene, the snake commander then put the ball in a bag and said solemnly “This is the destiny of those that go against the unbelievable power of Tem Rocket: either you surrender or rebel at first, you will be owned at the end.” “This has gone too far!” Victini fired on in fury “This acting performance ends NOW: using a Dark Ball to trap my stepdaughter was unrequired for the challenge.” “What are you talking about, legendary?” “I’m talking about all this play, it’s over, it must end in this moment,free my daughter and consider your job over, too! Cause I fire you and the rest of your theatral company.” Suddenly a suspect envoloped his mind and the V-Host turned to Jirachi who answered “Yawn, these aren’t players but true Team Rocket minions, that’s all I have to say, but you took your time to realize it to be honest….zzz.” “Gnnnnnnnn….Jirachiiiii!!!” “SHUT UP! I want to sleep now, duh.” Ekans ordered both to shut up, snickering for the pleasure, then turned her attention to the Jigglers: there were only three of them, where was Swalot? Piplup shrugged “Bottomless Trashcan? Oh, he always disappears at a certain point of the challenges.” “Welkome back on LesTV!” Ekans’s announcement had started an endeavouring hunt of the Leviathans that were forced to hide recurring to all the impossible tricks known by the leader. Lester, gained the control of a television, hid the fellows behind the screen, in order to deceive the simpleton mind of the grunts, and assumed that was all broadcasted. “The journal program starts with a dancing number performed by the fabolous electric duet, Minun & Plusle!” Minun and Plusle hopped on the screen dressed in old fashion and tip-tapped, doing a double bow at the end. The TR grunts applauded. “Great start, no? Next is the soap opera: Beautiplusle! The neverending love story of two siblings, quirky and impossible to be realized.” Minun gave him a very odd look, sweating. “But before to continue, time for the weather forecast, ah! Previsions offered by Drifloon.” Drifloon appeared in the middle of the screen with a pair of pince-nez: “I predict today that I’ll pick a new photo for my album, finish my recipe for the cookies trying with a rubber chicken for ingredient, and….uhm…forgot the rest of the journal schedule I’ve prepared. Thanks for the listening ^o^” She was captured soon after but the ball landed in the hands of Rotom. “DRIFLOON. You had to predict the weather not make predictions of your journal activities! You even was best friend with a meteorologist pokèmon.” Lester exasperated turned off the screen “Komb on! Oh-ops. Busted. Zoom!” The three ran away dodging the pokè ball tossed by the enemies and refuged in the recording room, where Lester had a new idea “Radio Lester! This will deceive them for sure.” Getting glowered by both the twins. “Ahem, ok, I’ll think about another solution, promise.” “No, Lester. You have thought too much.” Minun locked the door. “Eh?” “I mean, you have purposed always lot of ideas and never listened one of me or someone else than yourself.” Minun took a deep breath “It’s time you rest a little. As much your plans revealed absurdly effective and brought lot of victories and saves so far, I’m fed up of crazy deeds, random solutions, and quirky plans, and I guess everyone is the same.” “Really? This is an huge shock for me. By the way, you need me, especially this time, since I’m the expert of spy stuff, Team Rocket defeats, and epic runaways from a building! Who had the idea to undercover, for example?!” He picked the microphone and repeated the question at max volume! Immediately then, the grunts rammed the door down and striked in, but Rotom discharged the anger on them and concluded with an antic “Bad timing, really bad, my quirky villains.. ZAP! ZOT! ZAM! See, Minun? You need my leadership more than you thi-“ “Captured. Koff, koff!” “Oh, no, Koffing! What do we do, now?” Plusle stepped ahead “We fight together.” Minun hesitated a little and sided next to her. “Alright. But watch out from his Poison Gas.” “Ohohohoh! Small rodents, you would better surrender or prepare for double troubles.” Koffing used his noxious gas to blind them and attacked, but the agility was all of the twins and they dodged in easy, hitting him with a double Thundershock “A-A-Are you cousins of Pikachu or w-what? Kohohoh! Whatever, you’ll never reach the top of the tower alive. SMOKE WALL!” The floating gasket exploited the thick smoke to flee upstairs. “Cough, Minun, are you still here?” “Yes, sister, but the visuality is zero and I’m running out of oxygen with all this smo-cough!-ke.” “Keep my paw, brother, and everything will be fine, as usual, cough, ahk.” “Urgh, if only we knew an exit of emergency.” “Vrrr..dlin-dlon! Calculating the percent of oxygen and the percent of carbonic anidrid I assume your lungs won’t resist five minutes more in this condition.” “This is very conforting, thank you as always, Porygon… Porygon 2?!” Minun saw the elevator opened, collected the pokèball of Rotom and Drifloon , and dragged the sister inside. “The decodification of the secret password was a complete success, and Metang added the function pass partout to my CPU. That’s impressive considering that I’m supposed to be a perfect version of basic Porygon and consequentially I can’t be ulteriorly perfectionated. Logic deduction, he’s a G.E.N.I.U.S.” Metang clicked the button for the top floor “Don’t exagerate. I’m a machine, therefore I’m used to do advanced calculates and high engineery informatic operations: with your pass-partout every door will be opened and not even the most treacherous and complicate traps will get activated. NOTHING CAN STOP ME..AND YOU.” Minun flicked the tail in admiration while listening to him. Porygon 2 extended the neck up for the pride “This mission has 100% possibility of success considering every statistic.” // Vent // '''Minun’s eye shimmered so much “Metang is such a genius, *squee.*” that Plusle seemed the normal for once. '''Porygon 2 wasn’t less hyped “I’m finally feeling an e-motion, that makes my body like wanting to pump and inflate the main polygon until to reach the stars, and my hard disk is heating like the inferno, and my eyes have virtual flames in the pupils.” The Cybernetic Voyager watched at himself reflected on the metal “I’m identical to Lester whenever he gets with one of his ideas, that means checking my database…I’m proud of myself! E-PIC POSE.” “Cough, cough, cough! I think we got intoxicated.” Their cheeks turned purple. “You should use an antivirus. If only I had one installed..” Minun mumbled “Antibiotic, Porygon 2, we non virtual pokèmon use it or Antidote in alternative, not Antivirus.” “What if we do a Poisontive dance to cheer up a little?” Plusle purposed him consuming the last energies. “Resist, we’re almost arrived.” Said Minun with broken voice. “Dlin-dlon! Floor 51th: The Main Room of Control.” Announced Porygon 2 with the mechanical impostation of the voice. And walked out the elevator, scanning the area, until he was certain and gave a signal to Metang. “The area is safe with no defensive traps settled. I’m ready to decrypt the password and unlock the door of the head office.” The polygonal pokèmon inserted the blue beak in the slot of the pass partout, focused his mind on the combination, and opened the sliding door: “R-O-C-K-E-T. Correct. Vzz..” The main hardware dominated the room: a giant black flat screen with the R''' on the desk, and a wide advanced keyboard. The Bionic Crab sat at the keyboard, inserted an hacked floppy disk and clicked on power, waiting for Porygon 2 to enter. The scene was spectacular despite the sickness, Minun was amazed: he was an amateur geek, afterall, but nothing compared to those two. Porygon walked directly through the liquid crystals of the screen and his polygonal figure appeared on the desktop only to disappear soon after inside a file “System Door number 4982 disactivated and opened. Alarm number 4515 silenced. Teamrocket.trojan.exe… on it! Where do you escape? As Lester would say, you can run, but you cannot hide!”the way he moved between links and codes made him resemble a space sonda in mission, as the computer was a new moon to discover. Meanwhile Metang assured that any defense of the computer was disactivated and cancelled, and most of all that nothing could disturb Porygon 2 during the work, he had no problems to use many buttons at contemporary and seemed to know perfectly what to do and how to do it. '''He installed the pirated floppy disk on Porygon during the time the operation was being executed. “How’s going, Porygon 2? Did you terminate all the operations?” “I’m almost done, pant. Have only to clean up a terabyte of informations and I’ll manage to deactivate the whole security system. B-y the way, I’m feeling a little…quir-ky…” glitched for a second “Yuhuu, another e-mo-momomo-tion!! I’m at 99% of operation.” “Keep on cleaning for the last 1%” Metang raised the volume of the voice “YOUR ABILITY TO GET INSIDE COMPUTERS IS OUR GREATEST SOURCE OF CHANCE, OUR VICTORY DEPENDS ON YOU.” “WRONG ADFIRMATION! This is not correct. Wow, you have no idea how strange is the world from inside a ball, the furnitures are all circular and round, to adapt to the surface of the sphere.” Lester came out of his pokèball all of sudden “By the way I’m also able to get inside electronic stuff, and computers are not an exception, look! Hey, Porygon 2, do you want to surf on Internet with me? I see some high waves on Natwitter, there are over 51.000 of people chatting at the moment, wooh! Vrzrz.” The electricity of the plasma spectre influenced soon the computer as a virus. “No, L.E.S.T.E.R., you can’t stay he-e-e-e-e-re!” Porygon 2 panicked and glitched more “You’re an entity of supernatural electric energy and every BZZ time you get in contact with a normal electric object you KILL IT.IT.IT @ TILT! SYSTEM CRASH! Halifax-.226165- CRITIC ERROR 220.” Minun and Plusle remained speechless while Lester excused exhibiting the widest grin possible of guiltiness. Metang extracted the floppy disk with Porygon 2 and read the message appeared on the desktop: COUNTDOWN OF SELF DESTRUCTION: -3. This is the result of your egocentrism and protagonism knack, Lester.” “Tsk, this is untrue. -2” “Kough, kuff, all these stairs…I should stop smoke…ok. You’re doomed, like rattata in traps!- 1. Ko-oh.” Koffing had reunited all the troops and this time was ready for the assault, but not ready for the explosion. That sent everyone in the sky. “We’re blasting off again at the speed of liiiiight!” recitated Plusle (together a less enthusiastic Minun) under the effect of the poison, Koffing accused them of plagiarism, Drifloon popped out the pokè ball to say her line “Wobba- floon! Wobba-Driff? Ops, I forgot it again.. but the picture of this flight will be saved in my album! Blink.” The Team Rocket and Leviathans disappeared in a spark. “Haven’t you finished yet with thisss make up? I’m ssssick of waiting.” Seviper’s impatience was growing more and more meanwhile Gorebyss put the fard on her skaled face to cover the scars and give her a more feminine color of the skin than the cobalt black. “The more is the waiting, the bigger is the satisfaction. This is how it works in the merciless world of beauty. It’s not only roses and flowers as you think. La-la-la…make up is just one of the numerous sacrifices!” “Yess, whatever, I know other kind of ssssacrifices than your stuff for spoiled models. Do it fassster.” Gorebyss scoffled “Okay, okay, I check the details and then you will be ready to charme (with the help of a miracle). Why don’t you relax thinking at something else that pleasures you? Would help to distress all this tension.” “Nice suggestion, I’ll imagine to tear you in pieces..hissss..you’re right, I’m already relaxed.” the viper closed the eyes and smiled at that dream. “Sadic, but if distresses you, continue…” rattled. Everyone turned a minute to give a peep and Inkay horrified “Elbirroh! Fulaw! Somegrue!” Seviper opened one eye, flicking nervously the blade tail. Beheeyem quickened to explain that she meant the opposite and these were compliments to her beauty, Seviper closed the eye again. Inkay renewed the “compliments” and explained “I neam what I say: this up make is uglier than your previous face!” Seviper opened both the eyes, hissing. She was completely mad. Beheeyem: “It’s official: Gorebyss is sushi and Inkay is a KERJ. I’ll just teleport away from the imminent massacre.” “Ksssssssssssss!” Seviper sliced the iron bars like butter and some tentacles of Inkay, causing an huge chaos and panic among the other Venturers. “S-S-S-Sev-v-vip-p-per, k-keep calm, if I dare to p-plead.” The blade missed Dunsparce for a millimetre. “No, Seviper, that squid is a liar! Ahh, protect me! You’re so strong, big pokèmon, and you would never allow my beautiful body to be ripped, fair? Eek!” Gorebyss jolted on the neck of Tropius quilling like an eel out of the water, but Seviper caught her by the tail and dragged her to the ground. “Sssay your lasst words, byss.” “Stop!” Ekans hearing the mess interrupted everything “What the eel are you doing outside your prison and why all this mess?” “SSSSHUT UP, THIS ISSS NOT YOUR BUSINESSSS!” Seviper stretched her mouth ready to swallow her prey, Gorebyss. “Oh my Jessie..” Ekans jaw dropped “Are you seriously going to kill one of your same companions? This is cruel, ominous, merciless! Where have you been all this time, serpentine of my dreams?” Seviper twitched and hissed “Do you want sssome, too? Wait for your turn, the byss has the precedence. … You sssaid you like me?” “Abssssolutely. You’re pink as a Jigglypuff with rimmel but your heart is black as a Darkrai: ssssexy.” Seviper blushed for a second, then smirked “You have sssseen nothing. Darkrai would whiten in front of my cruelty. Hihihissssss.” Ekans twined around her giving flirtatous looks “Team Rocket needs you, do you want to be my queen? You will be the new undisputed leader next to me. Please, say yessss.” “Ssssounds as a very interesting offer, my lovely sssnake. Sssmack.” “EEEW!” // Vent // '“That kiss, that kiss between snakes..” Gorebyss fainted dramatically “Awwwwwful.” '“I ssssaid that I would have not needed any make up to get his heart, having already my MERCILESSS MISCHIEVOUSNESSSS.” Seviper tore apart the camera and laughed in amusement. “Alright, sweetness, what’s the first order you want to give? Cronies are here to be mistreated by us.” “First of all, free Victini and the other useless legendary.” The grunts obeyed promptly at Seviper while Ekans was utterly kidnapped by her attractiveness “Then, mia hermossssa? Go on with the next command, don’t be shy.” Seviper felt at the top of the happiness, smiled showing her red fangs, and procedeed “SSStupid goons, now open the main doorsss, and kick Victini out of the windows!” Before the V-host could protest, he was booted outside the building in the street together the co-host. “'''Instead, about the useless Gorebyss, go in the bathroom and flussssh her down.” “Eeeeeh?!! Ihhhhhhhhh!” “I’m starting love thissss power.” “I told you have enjoyed it.” Dunsparce approached sheepishly to Seviper “W-What about the rest of us?” Ekans outbursted in laughers at that question, Seviper laughed with him “Are you sssure you wish to know? I would not like to ruin the sssurprise. But if you insist… Poison Tail!” She slashed the face of Ekans in the general astonishment and knocked down the guards, and the others could finally run outside the tower. “Ah, winnerssss for the first time. Victory isss the only thing I wanted. Also, Ekans, you and your team are not enough cruel for me: in your place I would have ordered the immediate executions of the weakest pokèmon captured like Gorebyss and Dunsparce. Improve on your evilness and maybe we’ll date in the future.Sssee you next time.” Seviper spat her poison right on Ekans’s fresh wound and abandoned him moaning on the floor with no regret. Ekans glanced at her with a mixture of hate and passion: that wasn’t the last time they would have met each others.. The only prisoners remained were the Jirachi Jigglers. Oshawott controlled her watch with apprehension. “Looks like someone here has lost the bet she imprudently organized.” Piplup gloated with malice certain of the victory: all these hours of wait and none had arrived to free them. “Take this occasion as an excellent way to train your self-control and practice all the aplomb I taught you, think at the idea to put your lips on the mouth of Swalot with a smile, careless if it’s ficticious. A true woman is seen by her reaction to the difficulties, even the most disgusting and sickening like the one you’re going to face.” Oshawott’s reaction was reasonably the opposite of the description given by Piplup, and she yelled at Ninjask “What a shell of a ninja are you if you aren’t capable to get out from a situation like this? I DON’T WANT TO KISS SWALOT, NO, NO, NOO, BWAAAAAH!” Piplup shook the head “Very immature, all my lessons got wasted.” Ninjask didn’t answer, because he couldn’t, being a substitute. Chimecho appeared behind a poster and disactivated the cage. “Forgive for the late. Despite Ninjask sent us a message of your situation we had lot of difficulties to go ahead the traps and find the right way and, eventually, Bagon and Squirtle are still attempting to come.” Meanwhile she spoke the camera did a quick shot of the two dudes still spinning comically on themselves between the panels, with lot of contusions and confusion in result. “We’re last, so, but something keeps me smile.” “What?” Oshawott turned to Piplup with a crafty smile upon the mouth “I eventually won the bet and YOU LOST. That means smooch-smooch with Swalot for you. Oshawahahah!” the penguin opened eyes wide and fell petrified like a statue of marble. “Tsk, tsk, you should give the good example, control yourself and avoid this kind of lowclassed open manifestations of weak nerves that does not fit for a snooty lady.” Chimecho fluttered away from the two starters feeling still shocked for the crimes she had assisted, she took the decision to denounce openly the Casinò but met Lucario at the entrance, who gave her a pair of sunglasses “Here. Give these damn shades back to the crying turtle and don’t tell anyone I spent the whole time to win the necessary coins for this price. I prefer to be considered selfish than be exploited always for insignificant problems. Like you was today. Ffffank y-y-you. Almost close.” Chimecho smiled with confidential complicity and walked to the plane, hearing the echoe of his words in her head. As she was enough far, Lucario smiled in relief and thumbed up at Ninjask “Your advise was effective against any of my skeptical predictions, and I think she got the true message. I was in debt with her but now I’m finally free from it thanks to the important suggestion I sent.” Ninjask flew next to him “It was my pleasure. See you on the plane.” V-PLANE The Victini Venturers celebrated their first victory in vip class, and Seviper was easily forgiven for her “fictional” evilness used to get the sympathy of Team Rocket, even by Gorebyss who congratuled with her for her interpretation of the villainbitch, the Lester Leviathans landed in time over the longboard of the plane and later occupied of their issues in the a-V-erage class, and the Jirachi Jigglers waited for the nomination results. Needless to say, the most nervous was Piplup. Victini carried the box of macarones and tossed them to Bagon, Piplup, Ninjask, and Oshawott “Today what a pitched day, even for me, and the performance of your team, Piplup, was very very very poor. Squirtle proved to have the same orientation skills of a mole, Lucario was asocial and couldn’t care less and quitter as usual, and Chimecho…” “Ahm, Victini, there’s something I would say…” Chimecho tried to speak but didn’t finish for the akward. “Chimecho..was awfully slow for the rescue. Who will take the Paraflight of Shame? This would be a very unpredictable and balanced answer if wasn’t for the presence of Swalot, that’s obviously (and finally) the most voted.” “OSHA-WHAT?” Victini invited Swalot to prepare for the ejecton of his seat “Swalot, or Bottomless Trashcan as everyone calls you, there’s a something you want to say near the end?” “I’m bored. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!” He belched right on the face of Victini, who blasted him away with a V-Generator. “I should have never accepted such a couch of slime in my show.” Everyone agreed, minus Oshawott “No, wait, Piplup had to kiss him before!” Piplup whistled “I don’t know what are you talking about..” Oshawott engraged “YOU KNOW EXACTLY: THE BET! YOU LOST IT. GRR. YOU CONVINCED EVERYONE TO VOTE OUT SWALOT JUST TO SAVE YOUR LIPS, RIGHT?” Piplup shrugged “You have still so much to learn: this is a loophole.” “Then, you have to KISS SOMEONE ELSE, I FORCE YOU.” “Fine.” Piplup embolded her chest and gave a deep kiss to Squirtle, smirking soon after. “Done. Happy? Afterall, you didn’t specify any name. Who won the bet?” “OSHAWTF?!!!” Oshawott went mad and the whole team of the Jigglers had to hold her from unleash her rage and lunge at her rival. From the height of her dignity, it was a full triumph for Piplup. Unseen by them, Swalot fell on the wing of the plane and turning into Ditto slipped inside. “Finally they eliminated the Swalot-me, I was wasting my potential interpretating such a deadlock flat character, but was very funny to belch in front of that vexing host.” “Good, because you have another character to play now. One that fits your pesky attitude.” Metang whispered the name and Ditto’s eyes illuminated “O-o-ohh! Finally a main character on which I can show my overwhelming ability of imitation, and have plenty of jerky fun in the meanwhile! Is it temporary or definitive?” “Slow down, don’t forget the main target, it’s temporary, but I’ll assign you different roles everytime.” Ditto turned into Metang to mock his same phrase but the original clenched his jelatinous body in a single claw and squished it as a fruit “Remember: DON’T DO FALSE MOVES AND NEVER RUIN MY PLANS, JELLY.” “Gh-got it!” Metang spiderwalked away on the ceiling and as he was enough far, Ditto imitated him like a fool. ''Epilogue “Yawn, it has been a very long day, night, anyway.” Minun went to sleep together the sister and the other Leviathans, leaving only the three ghosts, the quirky, the gloomy and the derpy, awake. “''Do you think the Dark Ball affected her in some way?” whispered Minun, Plusle was exhausted to care “''She’s the same. Goodnight and positive dreams.” Lester and Drifloon drew on them moustaches and other doodles for fun, seeming to get along in spite of all the arguments had in the episode. “Ihihih, I’m drawing a Quagsire Face on Porygon… Lampy, do you want to join? It’s funny : we’re all ghosts, it’s written in our essence to be prone to prank and nasty tricks.” “No.” Lampent answered somber and wandered outside in the darkness. “How are you?” Beheeyem fluttered next to her. “Why you care?” replied Lampent harshly and rather ironical. “Aren’t you the emotionless supreme cleverness?” Beheeyem hesitated a minute, stiffing a laugh, and answered “Yes, I am. But this doesn’t deny me to worry for you, afterall.” Lampent dusk face enlighted a second “I don’t know the reason, but I felt an heartbreak when Victini switched me in the opposite team, probably I’m feeling back some emotion, the love.” His eyes shimmered looking straight into hers “For you.” “Ah, stop with this joke!” Lampent inner flame became scarlett “You said me clearly that you can be anything but knowledge. You’re just getting fun of my feelings, as EVERYONE DID BEFORE YOU, maybe because you want to study my reactions and report them to your planet of heartless geniuses, or just for your pure sarcastic pleasure? Well, Beheeyem, I won’t care anymore, because the only residual emotion you have is ''the pettiness.” Lampent vanished away, sobbing. Beheeyem smiled proudly meanwhile his body slowly pinkified and liquified in jelly “Mission accomplished. I’m a great great actor. Ahahahah!” Paused. “Wait, I’m a professionist, I can do and I have to do this better. Muahahahahah! Ahahahah! AHAHAHAHAH!” Paused again. “If after this performance I won’t be hired by Pokèwood for a villainous role, I don’t know how, then.” 'Trivia' *The line "Halifax-.226165- CRITIC ERROR 220.” said by Porygon is a reference to an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog and an episode of Regular Show. *A scene featuring Ninjask was deleted. *A scene featuring Swalot was deleted, too. *Most of the scenes dedicated to the Jigglers were sensibly shortened. *Originally Inkay should have changed the make-up of Seviper but the scene was changed because of being too predictable and similar to "Runaway Model". *This episode seals Seviper as the Heather-Jo of the series. *There should have been a cameo of Meowth of Team Rocket from the anime. *This is the first episode where Anorith is out of focus during a challenge. *This is the first episode dedicated to Porygon 2 and Metang. *This is the episode with the most variety of interactions between the characters. *This episode has lot of cultural references to the Pokémon anime and videogames HGS. *The scene of Eevee was initially censored but later ripristinated. The Eevee was originally an Abra, too. *Do not counting the already eliminated contestants neither Inkay, Ninjask is the last contestant in the game that has still to get major focusness in an episode. *There should have been more interviews of the contestants: Bagon, Beheeyem, Chimecho, Drifloon and Dunsparce. The idea was dropped to not make the episode heavy. *This is the first time the Victini Venturers win a challenge. *This is the best episode written so far. Category:King Flurry